thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Luscious Crinkles/Despair - The First Games
Here, the events of '''Despair', the first Game of the 3-part series, will be written. Sponsors are also necessitated to use the comment section to afford items for the Tributes. Thank you!'' ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day One Narrative= Each person in their own pedestal, waiting for the siren to sound. Readying their bodies for what should occur. The countdown was already at three... two... then one. The deafening siren was sounded, and the echoes remained for a few minutes. Interfering with siren's noise are the footsteps of the Tributes. They were running like ants whose hill was destroyed. The pitch-black Cornucopia stood at the main hall, and above it were models of a pterodactyl hanging from the vast ceiling. These people were imprisoned in a museum, mysteriously clean and free from rubble despite the post-apocalyptic state of the world. But the rapid echoes of footsteps receded and were replaced with cringing noises. Crimson blood splattered in the proximity, painting the sentimental murals in abstract red. At that moment, none of them were ensured safe from the claws of death. Stopping a second would send you to eternity. Everybody bathed in blood, whether they are murderers or not. Soon the enclosed building showed no longer a history of victories and discoveries, but a memory of brutal and grotesque events that nobody wishes to recall. The siren ceased its noisy sound, and the fortunate Tributes rushed off into various areas. Some went upstairs to get a better view of the location, while the rest hid in groups in small rooms. And one gave the pterodactyl skeleton freedom, cutting a string it was attached to with a throwing spear. But an unfortunate person got into its flight and ultimately died. His death was the end of bloodbath, which had 6 saddening casualties. |-| The Fallen= |-| End of the Day= ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Two Narrative= The first morning in the Games. Many wished that their current situations were only dreams and fancies, but they could not convince themselves. In fact, everything was an absolute nightmare. The mere sight of blood was a shocking scenery, and it even caused a Tribute to collapse. All the Tributes tried finding an escape route yet any possible exit points were blocked with large metal bars and bolts. Meanwhile, the Careers had located the air purification machine at the dead end of a hall. Despite their discoveries, they found nothing to aid their survival. By afternoon, the team who called themselves "Ashes of Panem" wandered the whole area in the second floor. Led by a black-haired woman, the alliance carefully scanned the area, looking for lost Tributes that they could adopt. The female leader fortunately found someone, but like the other Tributes' discoveries, she found nothing good. She got strangled, nearing to death, as if her imminent opponent was under some sort of drug. The woman defended herself and used her knives to stab the dangerous man, but before he could die, she was brutally hit with a large stone slab on the head. While the woman's group hid in fright, they were guilty of their leader's death. The crazy man soon died with his loss of blood. More deaths soon followed the remaining Tributes. One got sniped and some were sneaked upon. The fatal grasps of death appears to be everywhere, and with the Careers now pursuing victims, evil had conquered the area. The other ones are falling into despair, as the number of Tributes were approximately halved by the second day, leaders were lured into fate... yet the Cornucopia seemed to survive the fall of the pterodactyl skeleton model, newer weaponry and items were apparently placed inside to entice the people in participating in another bloodbath. The second day finished with five Tributes ceased to live. |-| The Fallen= |-| End of the Day= ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Three Narrative= The sun went down and in a few hours rose again. The third day had landed and yet peace in the arena was nowhere to be found. The blood had dried, although it had been since the last day, and the carcasses of the former Tributes were taken back by the Capitol. Some of the remaining ones shed tears upon seeing their whilom comrades dead and taken away, and the rapid turn of events gave them no chance to bid their final farewell to the deceased. And with the cleaning up of the corpses, the Capitol also refilled the Cornucopia. Apparently enticing another bloodbath, food and weaponry were found back at the starting location. Yet no one would approach due to personal reasons. Some wanted to remain in the shadows, the Careers thirsted for violence, and the rest find the way difficult since the humongous skeleton model of a pterodactyl remains on the surrounding area and blocking the mouth of the Cornucopia. Nevertheless, the cannons did not remain stagnant. By noon they released signals of the latest dead Tributes and everybody knows that those weren't positive signs. At the museum's second floor, while resisting the silence, a girl's neck got snapped after being found alone, unaccompanied. It was all because of the slight moment that her carer took to get a view of the Cornucopia at the ground floor. Such male caretaker then tried to get his revenge, but only managed to kill one of the Careers, the group who actually murdered one of his remaining partners. Meanwhile, at the other end of the floor's hall, the Career's camp hosts two of their members; one female injured and the second female as her defender. Yet unfortunately, death is inevitable. In a rapid turn, an axe was thrown into the injured woman's chest, instantly ceasing her chance to survive. The protecting girl ran for her own life yet she activated traps set up in the room she entered. When the door was opened, the grotesque scene unveiled. However, the one who orchestrated the traps also made a run, as she was chased by the axe-throwing murderer. As she tripped, she landed on the skeleton model below, snapping her spine and getting stabbed in multiple parts of her body. The Careers then proceeded to snatch the new items in the Cornucopia, while the others sneaked up on their stash at their faraway camp. |-| The Fallen= |-| End of the Day= ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Day Four Narrative= While the new loot had been taken away by the Careers, their group also became targets for the other Tributes. The latter participants pursued the same goal to decimate the former alliance, and they unknowingly teamed up as they simultaneously tried to stalk the Careers on their way back to base. From afar, the remaining Career Tributes saw the dried painting of blood in their temporal camp, and they knew what had happened. Their injured member is now dead, and so is the one left to take care of her. Yet they seemed not to care. As the Careers walked towards their room, fresh blood was again splattered on the wall. A Career got captured by the brutal hands of death. His back was studded with several arrows, and judging how deep the wounds were, the projectiles were launched from afar. This prompted the only left Career to immediately take cover not before she was rained down with more arrows. When she tried to make a run and retaliate, the arrows surprisingly exploded, and the female Career was launched and pinned into a wall. She appeared to lose her senses from there, and the other Tributes raced to the Careers' abundant loot. However, as the Career was revealed to be only acting her unconsciousness, she hurled a harpoon, instantly killing one of the looting Tributes. The murdered boy's ally tried to take revenge, but a large siren was heard from above. It was the Capitol's authority. Since they were only six left alive, they were all declared survivors of the long bloodbath. Any further murders would lead to each one of them dying. The museum's roof somehow disappeared, making space for the Capitol airship to bring back the remaining Tributes. That moment was the finish line of their despair, and until then, death will be more than willing to embrace them in their ends. |-| The Fallen= |-| End of the Day= CONGRATULATIONS ON THE SURVIVORS! Category:Blog posts